Life After the Games
by snowmass61
Summary: Peeta and Cato's life together after making it through the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction/ work of literature ever so please be kind ~**

The air i breathed in as I took my first steps off the train in the Captiol felt like the first real air i'd had in months.

I gazed at the first real sky i'd seen in what felt like forever. _The arena's sky was pretty top notch, but nothing compares to the real thing,_ I thought.

Suddenly a camera's flash snaps me back into reality.

_Right._ I was Peeta Mellark, Co-Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, I didn't have time to be staring at the clouds.

I was on a tight schedule (_As my pink haired supervisor would often remind me_).  
I felt my hand being squeezed as I looked to my right, _Cato. My Boyfriend._ The one thing that kept me sane in the arena.  
We walk down the red carpet that lead from the train to the four star hotel designated only for victors, waving like royalty to our adoring fans. The muffled cheers and applause become silent as we close the door to our room.  
I fall back on the bed, exhausted from a day of mind-numbingly boring tasks, consisting of photo shoots and pretending to care about the fleeting affairs of the Capitol.

"Rough day, love?" Cato says sarcastically with a smirk. I can't help but smile, I hated his sarcasm at the beginning of the games, but now I'd almost warmed up to it.  
He sat down on the end of the bed and stared at me.  
"Why are you staring at me like that" I asked after a few minutes.  
"You're just.. so perfect. and I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you.."  
_"_Oh….uh..thanks"  
_THANKS? is that the best you can do dumbass?__  
_This always happens. He says something straight out of a romance novel and I can barely form coherent words. Cato smirks, noticing how uncomfortable the situation has made me.  
"Come here" he says with a wink. I crawl over to him on all fours, and he pulls me into his lap.  
"S-so I was u-uh th-thinking we could-" Im cut off by his finger on my lips.  
I stare at him momentarily before being pulled into his embrace, his lips meeting mine.  
His tongue pried my lips open, causing me to moan into the kiss, sending a shudder down Cato's spine. His hands, now holding my face, slowly started moving downward.  
I pull away as Cato reaches my belt,  
"S-sorry.. I don't think i'm ready just yet…", I stammer.  
"No it's fine! I tend to move too quickly anyway..".

What did I do to deserve him… _80 Million people in Panem and he chose me.._

**Please rate and review c: I know it was short but i just wanted to try my hand at a beginning before i delved into some big giant novel.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've had exams since I posted chapter one. The updates should be longer and more regular starting with Chapter three. Thanks for being patient c:**_

**Cato's pov:**

Today was our last day in the Capitol. One final ball at the presidents mansion and then home... Wherever that was. I don't know if I could face my district after letting Clove die. Maybe I should move to Twelve with Peeta, his district partners death was completely beyond his control...

I check the clock, 4:30 pm. Two hours until the party. Peeta was in the shower, enjoying the Capitol's seemingly endless supply of hot water, a rare commodity in the districts, especially his.

I was still feeling shitty after pressuring Peeta to have sex with me last night. I'd make it up to him somehow.

**Peetas pov:**

The sun is halfway set as we arrive at the president's, painting the sky a beautiful tangerine orange, my favorite color. We're halfway up the walkway when Cato stops me. He adjusts my collar, straightens my tie, and fixes my hair before gently kissing my forehead. I feel myself blush and take his hand as he leads me up the path and knocks on the door.

We are let in by a peacekeeper, I notice the beautiful mural on the ceiling, depicting a time before the games. The house smells slightly like roses, only to be outdone by the horrid stench of blood. Then I notice something is off... where are the other guests? _We're ten minutes late, surely the other guests aren't all later than that?_ "Right this way please", a plump peace keeper says, pointing at a marble staircase. _Maybe the guests are upstairs?._

I couldn't be more wrong. We are lead into an office with two chairs waiting for us. "President Snow will join you in a moment."

I turn to Cato, "maybe he's going to congratulate us" Cato says with a weak smile.

The next five minutes are the longest of my life.

"Hello boys" says the snake-like president upon entering. "I trust you've enjoyed all the Capitol has to offer." We remain silent, too nervous to speak. "Well I won't keep you too long, as I'm sure you are both well aware, this years games is the Third Quarter Quell. Which always features an... interesting twist for the tributes." "Yes we're familiar" Says Cato with a nervous laugh. "Excellent, well this year, the twist is... the only people who can be reaped are... past victors." _What? past victors? Why?_

And then it hits me

This is how he is going to get back at us for pulling the stunt with the berries. "This time however, to speed things up, we will only reap six tributes. 3 Male and 3 Female. All from districts one through six." _So I'm safe but Cato..._

"Congratulations Mr. Cato, it looks like we'll being seeing you in the games this time next week."

I can't breathe.

_No this can't be happening._

I look over to my right just in time to see Cato spring from his seat and burst through the door, down the stairs and out into the night.

**(please review! I'm always open to any ideas you guys have!)**

**I **_**promise **_**the next ones will be longer and more entertaining c**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this was gonna be longer but I write these on my phone so this looked really long until I got it on my computer…sorry. I'll write the next one on a computer I guess!**

* * *

**Catos pov:**

I don't know how, but my legs carry me as fast as they can back to the hotel. I can't think. I can hardly breathe. _God my head hurts._ I burst through the door, up the stairs and into our room. _Peeta. I should have taken him with me. oh god he's going to be pissed. _

**Peeta's pov:**

"Thank you for having us... if, uh, you don't mind I'm... going to go find him" I mumble with a shaky smile. Snow gives a snakelike frown and shows me out. "Your train for district 2 will leave tomorrow at 8". "Y-yes uh... thank you.."

It's around 11pm when I open the door to the hotel room. "Cato, honey?" No answer. I walk into the kitchen to see him passed out on the floor with a bottle in his hands. _No, not again._ I flashback to the victory tour. District 3. Somehow he'd gotten ahold of some liquor and utterly destroyed the hotel room, and had almost broken my arm. I look down at the scar on my wrist, pushing the bad memories out of my mind.

I take in the room, everything seems to be in one piece. I drag him to the bedroom and pull him into bed with me. I slowly doze off against his chest, his rhythmic heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

I wake up before Cato, so I decide to pack our things for the train. After about a half hour I'm finished, and I decide to wake him up.

"Hey, sleepyhead, get up! We have to be on the train in an hour." I laugh softly.

"Ungh my head."

"Yeah you had a bit too much to drink last night, I had to basically drag you to bed" I reply with a chuckle.

"Thanks I guess." Cato pouts.

**Cato's pov:**

We've been on the train for almost an hour, just laying in bed in our private car. _At least they've been treating me well before I'm inevitably killed in the arena._ Peeta has somehow fallen asleep next to me.  
We just finished talking over where we're going to live, we ruled out District Two because of my parents, and Peeta didn't want to go back to Twelve, so we finally came to an agreement on District Four. Peeta had always wanted to see the ocean, and learn to swim. His input was really the only one that mattered, seeing as i'll be dead soon enough.

I guess the fact that I will be back in the arena hasn't really hit me yet. I'm more worried for Peeta's sake. He has been showing symptoms of PTSD and I really don't want him to have to go through it alone.

_I don't have time for this. _I need to be thinking of what I'm going to say to my family when I retrieve my things from home. _I doubt they'll welcome me with open arms after... Clove…_ I suppose I'll just wing it...

_Two hours until we arrive. I guess I could sleep._ I pull closer to Peeta, being careful not to wake him. He wraps his arms around my hips and smiles in his sleep.

_I wish this moment could last forever._

I'm awakened by the sudden screech of the brakes, signifying our arrival. I walk to the end of our private car and open the window, taking in my home for the first time in months. _ It hasn't changed at all_ The same open skies and gorgeous (and expensive) mansions, next to the fields where I spent my years training.

I decide to leave Peeta on the train. He looked too peaceful to wake.

Strolling out of the station, I continue a mile or so to my old home.

I trudge up to my door and knock, bracing myself.

I'm let in by my sister, Camila, who jumps up and hugs me immediately.

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again!" She chirps, grabbing my arm and leading me into the kitchen.

" Castor, look who's home!" (My parents have some weird obsession with names begging with 'C')

My brother looks up from his breakfast and smiles, "Hey! it's great to have you back."

"Well uh.. i'm not staying… I was just gonna grab some stuff and leave… with Peeta."

"Oh please stay! Just for this weekend, Mom and Dad are gone!" She pouts.

_Mom and Dad._ I totally forgot. They'd told me they never wanted to see me again after I had moved out when I turned 16.

"Sorry Camila, I'd love to but the trains leaving for me in about an hour."

"Oh… okay" She breathes, twisting her shoulder length red hair between her fingers.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad I stopped by… it'd just be easier.." I beg

"Sure, dude. Don't worry about it." Castor replies

"So when do we get to meet the infamous Peeta?" Camila demands

"Well if you'd like to visit us, in District Four…" _They can't know i'm going back to the games. They'd never let me leave._

_"_Sounds wonderful! We can come for a week or so this summer."

We continue with some almost-awkward small talk while I pack and get my money, then say our tearful goodbyes. _If only they knew this is the last time they'll ever see me._

I run back to the train with my bags, as a downpour has started.

Upon entering the private car, I'm tackled onto the bed.

"I thought you were fucking dead!" Peeta screams

"Baby, i'm sorry, I thought you'd be sleeping still!"

"You scared me half to death, my hearts still racing!"

"Well you can relax now, cause i'm here." I say with a wink. I grab my little baker, who rests on top of me, and flip him underneath me.

Peeta moans as I attack his neck, nipping between his shoulder and neck. I adeptly remove both of our shirts in ten seconds flat, continuing to work on his neck. Our lips meet as I firmly grind my groin against his, sending Peeta into a daze. I smile into the kiss and he digs his nails into my back. My hands expertly work up and down his stocky, yet toned, torso.

I stare into Peeta's eyes, their innocence making me reconsider. I consider stopping, until he whispers in my ear, "I want to. right now. I need you. please.."

I lean back up, the innocence in his eyes replaced by urgency and sheer animal thirst. _Am I really about to take this young boys innocence? It's one of the few things he has left…_

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger! (sorta)**

**PLEASE review! I wanna know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions! :D (Sorry for all of the relatively unnecessary talking at Cato's house..)**

**Im trying to update more regularly, so I should be updating every Sunday now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Okay sorry this is short, i spent most of my writing time this week developing a basic storyline for this entire story. (Meaning what i plan to do with the next five chapters). I had really really bad writers block the past few day so this is won't be my best work by a long shot :c . Sorry! I'll try and make it up to you guys with the next chapter**

* * *

I look down at him, confusion working its way into his stare. "Fuck Peeta, I can't.. I'm sorry."

"Wh-what? b-but the other day you…" he stutters

"I know, I thought I could..with you… but i can't, god you must hate me." I blubber

"I don't hate you! No I could never hate you, I love you Cato." Peeta objects

Peeta pulls me down for a kiss and then gets out of bed, putting his shirt back on.

Then train lurches forward. "I'm taking a shower, okay?" I say, ruffling Peeta's hair.

"Sure, love."

**Peeta's pov:**

_That's a relief_ I sigh

I didn't really want to have sex with Cato, I just wanted to make our last week together special… even if i'd hopefully see him after the games.

I fall back on the bed once he's out of the room. _How am I going to make it without him, even if it's just a few weeks._

Then they hit me like a train. The visions. The horrible vivid visions. First it was that poor boy's neck being snapped, then it was another girl being stabbed to death in the bloodbath, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her wail softens into a muffled cry. The muttations tearing a faceless body apart. It takes me a second to realize the bloodcurdling wails I hear are coming from me.

Cato's concerned shouts bring back my attention. "PEETA! Peeta! Please answer me." Tears start to well up in his eyes as he shakes me. I want to answer, but my mouth wont move, small shallow breaths are now the only things that escape my mouth. I feel myself falling into Cato's embrace, a muffled sob escapes my lips then I regain my ability to speak. "I-it was l-like a nightmare but….I..wasn't s-sleeping."

"I know sweetie, i'm sorry, you're safe. You're safe with me." Cato said, choking back a tear.

"Will you be fine by yourself for a few minutes?" he asks

"Yeah. Yeah i'll be fine." I lie

"Okay, hun. Be right back." Cato smiles

A few minutes pass, I look up as the door swings open.

"We'll be to district 12 to get your things in fifteen minutes."

"No."

"I..I'm sorry?"

"I don't want to go back.. I can't'… I won't."

"But… your stuff."

"I was just going to grab some clothes and a few recipes, it's fine. We're rich now aren't we? I'm sure we can buy both of those things in District Four."

"If you're sure, love.." Cato strokes my hand, concern fogging his expression.

"I'm positive.", I smile. "So what do you want to do? Now that my little episode is over, and we don't have to worry about going to Twelve."

"I'll let the train driver know we won't need to be stopping. Lets get moved in first, then we can worry about having fun." Cato replied, kissing my forehead before leaving again.

Suddenly I'm filled with happiness, when two minutes ago I was screaming in fear… Somehow it didn't feel right but I was relieved the visions were gone.

_I think i'm going insane._

The door opens. _Cato's back._

_"_Hey, so turns out District Four's kinda far from here! We should be getting there around 10pm."

"Sweet"

The sound of the ocean wakes me up.

"Hey Peeta, I didn't wanna wake you when we got here so I brought all our stuff into the house and put you in bed."

"Aw thanks sweetie, what time is it?"

"It's uh… 5 pm"

"What the hell? I'm just now waking up?" I growl

"Well uh, you see, I um, I may have dropped you on the way up here so… I might've knocked you out." Cato laughs nervously

"You what? Fuck you should've just woken me up..ugh.."

"Well no use in wasting two days in a row, what do you wanna do tonight?" I grin

" Something that's long overdue.. I'm taking you on our first date, at a nice restaurant. All of the corny, stupid stuff. That's what we're gonna do tonight." Cato pauses before saying "I mean uh.. if you want to.. do you want to..?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and stretch up to kiss him.

"Well I think I have my answer." Cato says with a wink.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


End file.
